flavour
by KiraSakura
Summary: we're like ice cream. i'm the strawberry, riku's the vanilla and sora's the chocolate. and chocolate and vanilla go best together .RikuSora. .SoraRiku. .whatever you want it to be. .for synnesai.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hears I, II or CoM.

Warnings: Bleh.

Author's Notes: It was supposed to be a drabble!! IT IS NOT A DRABBLE, DAMNIT!! Why do I always make the one-shots short and the drabbles long?! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!!

Anyways… I have had this idea sitting in some dusty corner of my mind for months. Eh.

It's stupid and idiotic.

I so totally run it through with a light bulb. This shall be the last thing from me for the next two weeks because I am trying to finish everyone's Christmas fics. And Goddamnit, 'Hya ya!' has been giving me grief like WHOA. I don't like dojo's anymore. I hope you're happy, Synn. Making me actually TALK to the peoples I don't like.

Anyways, I owes you a fic... this one isn't very good... D:

Buts I am kinda busy with your other one... and SoraKokiri's (SO MUCH FUN!).

... the _fuck_?! Where are the square-like brackets?!

----------------------------------------------------------------

All of Kairi's friends said that she should be jealous. At first, when they had started to send Riku and Sora dirty looks and snide comments, she had simply wondered what they had been talking about. When she asked Selphie, the hyper brunette had explained, leaving Kairi feeling a little… confused.

"You and Sora were destined, Kairi, _destined_! And then _Riku _– the man-whore. I mean, everyone knows he fucked his father and brother – simply swoops in and steals him from right under your nose! And then he goes and acts all nonchalance about it! He _knows_ you and Sora were supposed to be together! He's just jealous because he could never have you. Bastard" Selphie explained as she lapped at her coconut flavoured Popsicle.

Kairi, who sat beside, looked up from her vanilla and chocolate double scoop, and turned to give Selphie an incredulous look.

"…_what_?" She finally managed to get out of her gaping mouth. "M—me… and_Sora_?"

Selphie nodded, saying, "Well, no _d'uh_, Kairi. I mean, it's so obvious he likes you. Always buying you candy and flowers and random gifts. I bet Riku threatened to murder him or something if he didn't date his gay ass"

Kairi blinked, and wondered if Selphie was purposely overlooking the fact that Riku also bought her flowers and chocolates and random gifts, or simply hadn't noticed. She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, and for brief moment imagined what it would be like to date Sora. She could easily picture the two sharing an ice-cream, or cuddling up to watch a movie, but there was always the empty space there. She knew that that was where Riku would be. The silverette was like their older brother, always looking after them, watching them, keeping them safe. He hadn't forgiven himself for the whole darkness incident – something that neither she nor Sora understood all that well - but they had concluded that maybe it had been good for him. He wasn't as cocky or self-absorbed anymore, but more considerate.

It had almost given the kids at school a heart attack when he accidentally hit one with a ball and asked if they were OK.

She sighed, and looked over at her friend.

"Selph, Riku _needs _Sora. He's a total mess without him," She said. It was true. When Sora had gone for a short holiday to the mainland, Riku had just… well, Kairi didn't quite know a word for it. Three days after Sora had left and Riku turned up at school his hair had been in disarray and he had had giant bags under his eyes. He had said that it was because he could barely sleep without Sora. He kept the nightmares away.

Selphie snorted, and replied, "Yeah right, Kai. The whole 'Pity me! I had a mysterious accident that totally ruined my life yet I refuse to talk about it' thing is getting old. He's probably making it up"

Kairi remembered the screams of terror and the shaking hands and the tears of fright and shame, and knew that that couldn't be 'made up'.

"Selphie. Stop being such a… such a… I dunno… _bitch_ about it all. I'm perfectly OK with the two of them going out. It bound to happen anyway" She muttered, tired of the whole conversation.

Selphie merely snorted again, and snapped, "Fine! I was just trying to help! Sheesh"

Kairi blinked, and remembered earlier when she had been trying to choose a flavour for her ice-cream. She hadn't been able to decide between vanilla and just plain chocolate, or vanilla and double choc chip fudge. Selphie had laughingly suggested she get strawberry and chocolate, something that had instantly made both girls go, 'EWWWW!'. Selphie had been trying to help.

"It's like ice-cream" Kairi announced, startling her friend. Selphie looked at her, and asked, "What's like ice cream?"

"My relationship with Sora and Riku. Tell me, what's the worst combination you can think of?" Kairi explained. Selphie paused, and then said, "Strawberry and chocolate"

Kairi nodded. "Right. I'm the strawberry, Riku's the vanilla and Sora's the chocolate. Chocolate and strawberry taste horrible together, right, yet vanilla and chocolate is God's gift to man. Yet, when you put all three together, the vanilla helps make the strawberry and chocolate mix and taste good. It's like us three. Riku helps stop me and Sora clash – because you know we do – and Sora makes Riku a little more exciting – because when he's just vanilla he's really plain. You see?"

"I… think so…" Selphie murmured, a little confused as to what Riku's sluttiness had to do with ice-cream. Kairi noticed this, and sighing simply said, "Eh. Never mind"

"Oi, Princess Pinhead!" Sora's voice rang out over the docks, causing both girls to look back. Sora and Riku stood on the boardwalk, Riku's arms cradling a few paper bags.

"You coming over tonight? It's Friday!" Sora asked, smiling broadly. Kairi nodded, and jumping up said to Selphie, "Just think about what I said, yeah?" before yelling at Sora, "Coming, shorty!"

Sora pouted, causing Riku to snicker lightly, and complained, "I'm not_that_ short! I'll catch up to you!"

"And Leon will end up with Yuffie. Not gonna happen, Choco" Kairi jeered as she ran over to her friends, causing both to wonder where the new nickname had come from.

In the end, though, Selphie never did understand what Kairi had been talking about.


End file.
